The present invention relates to a mobile radio apparatus including a display and more particularly to a handy phone, PHS (Personal Handy phone System) or similar mobile radio apparatus capable of increasing the amount of data to appear on its display.
A mobile radio apparatus of the kind described usually includes a display implemented by an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). The display is capable of displaying the telephone number of the radio apparatus and that of the other party or messages or similar text data, as distinguished from speeches, at the time of connection and during conversation. Today, the amount of data to appear on the display is increasing due to the addition of advanced functions to the radio apparatus.
Generally, only four lines each including about twenty characters are available with the above display for displaying data. When the amount of data to be displayed exceeds the above limit, the user of the radio apparatus scrolls the screen of the display. However, the scrolling operation is troublesome to perform. Moreover, the user may fail to follow the scrolling speed of the display. While the area of the display may be increased in order to obviate the scrolling operation, such a scheme would make the radio apparatus too bulky to be applicable to, e.g., a handy phone needing a small size, light weight configuration.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 7-64 523, 8-223 332, 8-256 098 and 9-247 265.